Deep into the Woods
I held the photograph I had taken, staring at the top right corner of it, as I carefully examined the creature’s appearence. As I looked deep into its eyes, I remembered how I had gotten that picture, and in my memory, the thought of whatever it was repeated itself into na unending circle. I got out of my home, like the usual, bringing along my camera, which I’d always take with me when I’d walk around the town, and photograph any interesting things. I watched as cars went by. On that day, I remember it was raining, and, since I loved going out for strolls during the rain, that was what I’d do. I, however, decided to take a different route, and wander into the woods, a place where I’d frequently go when it wasn’t raining, and now that it was, my bet was that it would hold a beautiful aspect. So I did. The walk to there took me around five minutes, and I finally saw the entrance, a small arch that led to a dirt pathway. I entered it, and started to walk along the path, taking care not to make to many turns, just in case I’d forget the way. In a few minutes, the rain got heavier, and I finally noticed it might not have been a good idea to come to this place during such heavy storm. I needed somewhere to shelter myself until the rain would pass. I took the camera out of its bag (It was waterproof, you see), and saw that this was na amazing sight to photograph. The rain falling down amidst the leaves. But I wouldn’t do so yet. I decided to look around for anywhere I could stay until the rain would get weaker, so I strolled along a few tall trees, something that could diminish the quantity of water that would hit me. Soon enough, I found a very interesting area. The path came to a dead end, and at this end, the location was mostly, though not completely, dry! The trees had covered that very place, so it would be a great place for me to stay. I sat down, and laid my head against a tree, closing my eyes and listening to the peaceful sound of the rain, with an empty mind. I ended up falling asleep, to awoken in the middle of the night, by a weird sound of something, like a stone, being thrown strongly to the ground near me. I jumped up, and looked around me, searching for about anything that could have thrown the stone. It was more of a common reaction thing, since I soon disregarded the sound as have being just my imagination. I, recovering my senses, finally noticed it was still raining For fuck’s sake, won’t it stop? I thought, rolling my eyes. That’s when I noticed that a small stone had been actually thrown at the side of the place where I had slept. Immediately, I felt the urge to run, but I didn’t do so, after all it could’ve been just... well, that’s when I noticed that I couldn’t think of any explanations to that stone’s appearance. Maybe an animal? I noticed I still held the camera, and I took a photo of the stone, hoping to examine the photo for a better explanation of what could have happened in these circumstances. Since the rain wouldn’t stop, I decided to leave the area, so I spun on my heels and prepared to walk out of there. When I walked down the path, I noticed something odd. I had taken a wrong turn. And thus, the path looked different, obviously. But where did that turn come from? I had no memory of any turns that close to the place I had slept! Paranoia grew inside of me soon enough, in result of these events. To topple it all, I could swear I started to hear footsteps right behind me. The urge to run I felt earlier grew stronger, and eventually, I blasted off, running along the pathway, hoping I’d be back to town soon enough. I actually tripped during the desperate run, and I could hear the footsteps coming closer. The first thing I thought of when I fell was to simply get up and continue running, never to look back. That’s when I remembered: The Camera was still with me. If I was going to be killed, I wanted to have something to show people what killed me, in case my body was found. Of course I wasn’t killed; else none of this story would be typed in here. In any case, all I could think of was to turn around, snap a picture of the thing that could be following me, and try to keep running. So I did. I rolled over, and sat up quickly, taking a picture of the path, and before actually examining the picture, I simply took it and got up, darting off into the pathway. I knew I was close to the town! I had to be! After all, these woods weren’t infinite, and if I kept running, either I’d find the closest city, or my town. I kept running, and whatever was behind me, had been angered with my act of stupidity, that was, taking a photo, since I heard its footsteps getting louder and in a faster rhythm. That’s when I finally noticed in the distance, the arch that marked the entrance. I ran even faster, desperate to reach the end of this living hell. I nearly jumped out of happiness when I reached the town again, seeing as the creature didn’t follow me there. I made my way back home, tired of running so much. When I reached home, I finally decided to sit down and examined the picture, when I saw the most disturbing thing I could have ever seen in my life. Primarily, the creature looked as human as any other person, looking from its foot up to its waist, but above that, all sorts of markings and cuts dotted its body. And that wasn’t even the worst part of it. Its face… it had no skin, like if it had been charred or something of the kind. Its mouth was ripped open, permitting one to see its horrible mouth, and its tongue, which had been split in two parts. I shuddered to see it, and if death looks like something, that was definitely what it looked like. Its eyes were completely red, but not a bright red, a dark colored red that got darker as it went to the center of the eye. I threw the camera aside, and lied down on my sofa, obviously unable to sleep. And up to this day, I wander what that could have been. I don’t know what that creature’s intentions were, or where did it come from, but one thing I do know, and that is: I’m never, ever, setting a foot into that forest again. Category:Beings